Reid and JJ
by supergirl superman
Summary: Reid and the gang are headed to his home town when JJ reveals a surprise
It was just a normal day at work when all of a sudden JJ comes running in with an urgent case that needed to be solved like yesterday. The case was in my home town of Las Vegas, Nevada. The case was when kids were getting kidnapped and found one week later dumped in a park with burns, cuts, and having been molested. I don't understand why they're just now calling us in after now this has been five kids. I was on the plane and JJ was walking around when all of a sudden we hit turbulence and she falls in my lap as I'm leaning to pick something. As she falls into my lap our lips meet and we start to kiss. We stop when a throat clears and we look up and see Morgan looking at us with a knowing smirk. When I see that JJ is blushing just as much as me. When JJ starts to get up I have to stiffen a moan and I know she can feel what she is doing to me because she stops and stays seated in my lap slowly moving back and forth trying to torture me.

Each time JJ moved I had to stiffen a moan. I was just glad JJ and I didn't have to hide our relationship or else this would be really hard to explain to them at why JJ is sitting in my lap and why we were just kissing. At one point JJ just did something that just surprised me she leaned back into me and whispered in my ear,

"Meet me in the bathroom in 20 and you can join the mile high club."

When she said that I had try and not buck my hips into her ass. JJ was just pure torcher when she was in the mood to fuck which has been a lot lately I don't know why but I wasn't complaining. Who would complain about getting to have sex with your girlfriend that you work with at while at work? When I got to the bathroom JJ was on the toilet but ass naked with her fingers in herself. When I saw that my pants became extremely tight it hurt. When she saw me come in she ran to me and slammed the door shut and locked it. As soon as she locked it she kissed me. As she was kissing me her hands were working on my clothes.

When I was finally naked JJ did the one thing that she said she would never do. JJ bite me so hard so it would leave a scar so people would know I was taken. I did it to JJ after our three month anniversary. JJ I love you like this but it's starting to worry me you said you would never bite so hard it would end up leaving a scar. Don't get me wrong I love you and having sex with you but we have sex after anytime we have a heated kiss. Babe are you alright you look sick. Just as soon as I said that JJ had to run to the toilet to throw up. She threw up three more times and when she was done she asked me to get her tooth brush from our go bag. As I was looking for her tooth brush I saw a box of tampons and realized that the last time JJ use them was over three months ago. When I realize that I ran back to the bathroom and saw she was better. Honey I have a question and it's really important that you answer truthfully.

"Ok babe shoot what's wrong?"

Well as I was looking for your tooth brush I saw a box of tampons. I was wondering when your last period was? Babe I was thinking you might be pregnant because I remember that sometimes women who are pregnant get a heightened sex drive. Also after we have a deep make out session and you're in my lap you drag me off somewhere to have sex.

"Oh my god I never noticed if I was late or not we have been so busy with cases I haven't had time to think about that hold on."

As I watched JJ her face when from think to pure shock.

"Babe the last time I had my period was over three months ago. When we land we have to go get a test to find out but I think I am pregnant from what you say. We have to keep it quiet for now until we know for sure ok?"

Yeah I totally agree with you no one finds out until we know for sure and after we see a doctor. Now we have to come up with an excuse at why you were in here for so long. How about we tell them that you're getting sick and need to take it easy?

"Ok they'll listen to you after all you can memorize symptoms of a disease after seeing it once. I'm just glad that I have my own personal doctor to take care of me. Do you know the reasons why I fell in love with you Dr. Spencer Reid and would be glad to have your baby?"

No I don't my love so why don't you tell me.

"Well one reason was and still is your butt after the first time I saw you bend down to pick something up I couldn't help but look. After I saw them I couldn't help but get it out of my mind and looked anytime I got the chance. Next is that face of yours. Whenever I look into your eyes I feel myself melt and that I can just look into orbs for hours and not get sick of them. Last but certainly not least is that big brain of yours. I love that how you aren't afraid to tell people you have an IQ of 187 and that you have and eidetic memory. Also that you can remember the first time we made love. I am glad to have your baby because he or she will be proof of our love for each other and that I know you will do everything you can to protect us from any harm no matter what happens."

As JJ was talking I could feel the tears running down my face. That is the most beautiful speech my love. My love lets go before everyone gets worried. As we got to the meeting area I decided that now is the best time to do what I planned for when this case is over but after that speech I knew that JJ is my one and only. As JJ sat down to explain I reached into my pocket and felt the ring case. JJ I have something really important to ask you and I wanted everyone that is part of our family to hear it ok.

"Ok go ahead and ask I trust you."

Jennifer Jareau I have loved you from the moment I first meet you and always will. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and live with me so we can grow old. I cannot even imagine my life without you and anytime I try I just hurts too much. So will you marry me? When I was done I pulled out the ring I've had for about 6 months now and could never think of a time better the now to ask you.

When I looked up to see into JJ's face I saw pure shock in her face but in her eyes I saw all the love she has for me. When she started to say something it brought me out of my thoughts. I'm sorry love I got distracted can you say that again.

"Ok I said I would love to marry you and become Jennifer Reid and might as well now that I can't contain my happiness we might as well tell them."

When she said yes I was so happy and when she also said we should tell them that she is pregnant I didn't care what they think as long as I had the love of my life with me. Ok who should tell them or should we tell them together.

"Let's say it at the same time ok."

I'm fine with that as long as you are.

"Ok will someone tell us what you too are talking about? Also congratulations on the engagement." Morgan said

Ok guys we have really big news and just think for a minute ok?

I heard five consecutives OK's.

Ok here goes we're having a baby JJ and I say at the same time.

The look in their faces was worrying me. The look was something you give to a kid when you find out he was arrested for doing something stupid.

Hey guys can you say something cause your starting to freak me out with how quiet you are.

"Oh sorry Reid that was just such a big shock after watching you pop the question." Said Morgan

Its ok I understand we just found out to so don't worry about it. I know JJ will agree with me when I ask you this but will you be our baby's godfather?

'Spence I agree with you and I know you agree with who I want to be the godmother so I'm just going to ask ok?"

I know who you want to ask so go ahead but before we leave after this case we need to stop by Pennington to tell my mom ok.

"Yeah thanks Spence. Sure we can stop by and see your mom I know she would love to see you. Now Garcia would you be the godmother of the baby?"

"Spence I'm honored you asked me to be the godfather and yes I would be glad to." Morgan said

"Oh my god JJ you don't even have to ask I would do anything for you to in a heartbeat. Also I have some news to I'm pregnant to." Garcia said

When she said she was pregnant to me and everyone else on the jet froze in shock. The worst out of all of us though had to be Derek who passed out.

It took us 20 minutes to get Derek awake. Derek what's wrong why did you pass out after Garcia told us she's pregnant?

"I passed out from shock finding out I'm going to be a dad and being scared that I might turn out like my old man. Don't get me wrong I am happy I get to have a mini Garcia but I don't want to make a mistake and hurt the kid."

Wait Derek are you saying that you and Garcia have been dating and none of us knew it? I mean I had suspicions of you two but never thought they were true.

"Actually pretty boy me and Garcia are married but we never told anyone not even Strauss. Baby girl it's been what 4 years4years now since we got hitched."


End file.
